The Rocky Horror Love Show
by Blake Angriono
Summary: Janet leaves Brad for Rocky. Continued by Adrian Horror, she's on here to. The good parts I left to her.


Rocky and Janet

Amanda Starman

***I Don't own Rocky Horror.**

**Okay, so I loved the Glee extended version. Is that so bad?**

Brad and Janet had just finished crawling around the damp spot that the Frank-n-Furter castle had been. It had lifted up and carried up Riff Raff and Magenta back to planet transexual.

"Oh Brad, how ever are we going to get back home and to that wretched car of yours?"

"Not to worry Janet, I am simply going to flag someone down on the highway."

"Highway? The last highway we saw was miles from here! Miles are not walking distance! Damn it, Brad, you never know what to do or how to solve a problem! Rocky does!"

"You never have great ideas yourself. And that mindless fool? He hasn't even been alive for a half a day, goddamn it, he doesn't know anything I know!"

"That makes him even better! He can teach me so many things that you never could."

"He's dumber than a sack of wet hair!"

"At least his hair is sexy. That's it Brad, I am breaking off this crude engagement! I pity the fool who falls in love with you."

With that and a ring that hit Brad on the dorky glasses lense, Janet was on her own to find Rocky.

_Oh Rocky, _Janet thought, _you could be nice to me. I could teach you all you need to know. You just need to show up._

The last time Janet had seen Rocky he was crawling in front of the same damp spot. He had run off when Dr. Scott had died because of a heart attack.

_Let's see, _thought Janet, _he seemed to have gone in the direction of the forest. _

Janet trudged to the spot she thought Rocky had gone towards. She was already tuckered out, but she had to find him. HAD TO FIND HIM. Her life depended on this very minute. Except, this time, it wasn't really even her physical life. It was her emotional one.

Meanwhile, Brad stared at the ring that had once gracefully sat on his fiance's hand. This was an expensive ring, and he could see tatter where the opal had hit him.

_Damn it, Janet, I loved you. _That was the key word. _Loved._ Past tense, meaning that Brad no longer felt love for Janet. Nada. Zip. He was completely over her and she was obviously over him. But, she was over him for a fool that didn't even know how to pronounce words very well. An imbecile. A creature of the night.

_Creature of the night. _Janet had totally left Brad in a freaky room to go find Rocky. She had had more fun with him than she had ever had with him, or anyone else. Except Frank-N-Furter. But, Brad didn't know it, and besides, this is a different story.

Janet ran through the what seemed like a never ending forest. Not even a trace of Rocky so far.

Janet got tired. She sat down on a rock and started to weep. _Oh Rocky, where art thou Rocky?_ She started to look around for another sign of life, something that wasn't utterly creepy like all the transvestites at that convention.

But there. In the distance. Was the gleam of gold. There was nothing gold in this forest, except- ROCKY!

"Oh Rocky!" Janet called to Rocky. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had never wanted something more in her life. It was like the rest of the world was melted away, that it had never really existed. The only thing that was there was Rocky, the only person she would ever love again. And that is how she had felt about Ricky, Harry, Lionel and Brad. But this relationship would last. Rocky was simply the best thing to ever come her way.

Suddenly, Janet was there. In his arms. She felt the warmness of his artificially tanned skin, the skilled hands that rubbed her hair, her naked back, her legs. This was the moment she wanted to freeze. To never let go. To keep for the rest of her life. She felt true love. It was like nothing that had ever happened before. She hadn't felt this with Ricky, Harry, Lionel and certainly not Brad Majors.

"Oh, Rocky!" Janet moaned at the top of her lungs. She broke down into tears when he pulled her into a kiss that couldn't have been programmed into his system. She felt emotion in this. That's all she felt. Emotion.

"Ja-net Wei-is," Rocky strung together, syllable by syllable. Not in a robotic way, either. "I-I lo-ve yoooou."

"Rocky Horror! I love you too!" Rocky could talk. He could string syllables together and make words that people could understand. He could communicate with people. Janet had heard him talk before, but that was only in a fantasy when they were being the creatures of the night.

Rocky swept her off of her tender feet and carried her. She didn't know where they were going, nor did she care. She was with Rocky, her lifelong, er, daylong task. And that was that.

"Rocky, I love you," Janet said when she felt him put her down on what felt like feathers. Slowly, she felt a draft on her panties.

To Be Continued By Adrian Horror.


End file.
